Olympian War Prologue - Lost Legend
Lightning flashed across the sky and rain poured down, the ground was drenched from the never-ending weather that plagued the land. Amidst it all a dark figure was walking briskly through the thick undergrowth of a large forest. Lightning and thunder blasted overhead and revealed the build of a young man. He waved his hand and a small, glowing red orb lifted into the air and Illuminated the surrounding area with a dull red light. The orb continued on its way, lighting his way in turn. After some time he came to a small clearing. There was no protection from the rain and the ground was a mere mixture of dirty water and mud. He let the rain land softly on his face. The small orb stopped and floated back to the man. “Thank you, Ecramor” said the man in a low, husky voice. The orb opened and revealed itself as a Pyrus Bakugan. “My pleasure” said the Bakugan. It continued on, questioning the man. “How close are we?” he asked. “It is not far, but we can’t be detected, we must move swiftly,” replied the young man. The Bakugan flew into his hand, landing with a soft thud. He continued on his way, moving slower this time and taking care to make as little noises as possible. The thunder helped, masking any noise he may have created, while the lightning exposed him, giving his presence away to any that might have been watching. He stopped and focused his eyes on a shape ahead. “It is here,” he whispered to the Bakugan. “We must be careful,” said Ecramor softly. The man walked slowly forward and stopped. Ahead of him was a huge temple-like structure. It seemed extremely old and as the lightning flashed against its walls he could make out large symbols in an unknown language. In the middle there was a massive, menacing door that seemed to be sealed. He made his away towards the door quickly. Ecramor stopped suddenly and refused to continue. “We must keep going Ecramor,” said the young man. “I have a bad feeling about this Kane,” replied the Bakugan, finally using his Brawlers name. A purple glimmer overhead caused him to jump backwards. Ecramor was caught off guard and feel to the ground. A purple streak came from above and a black, three-headed Cerberus-like Bakugan rose from the ground. It seemed that a Bakugan had just been thrown. Before Kane could react, three purple blasts were fired at him. The sheer force of the attack shot him several meters through the air. He landed on his back and lost his breath. He immediately got to his feet yelled his Bakugans name. Ecramor came flying though the air and landed in his hand. He threw his Bakugan and yelled, “Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand, Rise Pyrus Ecramor!” There was a brilliant flash of red light and a large, armored Dragon-like Bakugan seemingly rose from the ground itself. Their attacker growled and spoke for the first time “I shall rip you to pieces, for I am Anarios, the most powerful Underworld Horridian in all of existence!” Ecramor merely scoffed and flew at his adversary, Anarios howled and a black barrier formed around his body, Ecramor was blasted back and hit the ground hard. “Ability activate!” screamed Anarios “Underworld Void!” suddenly, large black coils came from the ground and wrapped themselves around Ecramor. He was brought to his knees as the chains began to strangle him. “Ability activate” said Kane softly “Nether Implode.” The coils broke, freeing Ecramor as Anarios howled in pain, seemingly losing strength. Anarios retaliated with three massive bursts of energy, knocking Ecramor backwards oncemore. Anarios laughed triumphantly and mocked Ecramor for his weakness. Ecramor let out a loud, high-pitched laugh that echoed around the whole forest. “You fool, this is but a warm up, do you really think we would be here if I wasn’t one of them?” “Impossible!” Anarios shrieked, in a slightly shaky voice. "They died out years ago!” Anarios put on a brave face and snarled, “I will never fall to the likes of you!” he glowed purple and activated an ability. “Tri Underworld!” he yelled as the effects of his abilities where tripled. “Ability Activate” he screamed again “Demolition Midnight!” Anarios glowed a dark purple colour and split into nine separate versions of himself. “That ability splits me into three, each with double my original base, but that was tripled in power so ... you’re doomed!” Ecramor merely grinned, “As I said before I am a Bakugan of legend, I have no limitations!” Kane raised a single ability card into the air, it flashed a red color and a large, fiery explosion engulfed the surrounding area, shaking the trees to their roots and completely incinerating others. The carnage soon cleared and revealed Anarios, who lay motionless on the ground. His body glowed a purple colour as he disintegrated into small purple bursts of energy, before disappearing forever. Ecramor snarled. “That fool shouldn’t have got in our way” "Such a shame he had to die though” Kane replied in an emotionless voice as Ecramor returned to ball form. Kane walked up to the old, seemingly sealed door. “How exactly do we open this door?” he asked. “Simple” replied the small Bakugan. He flashed a bright red colour. At once the door made a hissing noise and opened. They stepped forward and entered a truly monumental room. The walls were marked with similar symbols to the ones of the outside they almost looked like hieroglyphs, trying to tell some sort of story. “Here it is … the whole history of Bakugan life,” said Ecramor in a voice of sheer wonderment. “Well? What are we supposed to do now?” questioned Kane. “It’s simple, Olympia Bakugan are the key” said Ecramor. He once again flashed a bright red colour, illuminating the gloom. “Nothing is happening,” said Kane in an impatient voice. Suddenly the writing on the walls shone a rainbow like colour, the light got brighter until it enveloped the two. It began to dull and as it did Kane and Ecramor seemed to have disappeared, nowhere to be seen. Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Kodo